The present invention relates to a laser level detection system that a level detection device is attached to a bucket of a construction vehicle such as a shovel car, so as to detect criterial laser light by the level detection device, and display the information of the level detection device onto a display device disposed in the operating room of the construction vehicle.
There has been known a laser light detection and operation device for a construction machine that a level sensor is attached to a pole extending upward from a blade of bulldozer, so as to receive laser light of a rotation laser device with the level sensor, and display the difference from the appropriate height onto a remote display based on the light-receiving position of level sensor (reference to JP-H09-257472A).
In the above laser light detection and operation device for a construction machine, the height from a ground of a predetermined place to the reference plane of rotation laser device is interrelated with the height from the edge of blade to the light-receiving section, so ground leveling as planed can be performed if a land forming operation is performed to receive the laser light at a predetermined height position of the light-receiving section of level sensor.
However, in the laser light detection and operation device for a construction machine, if there is a plurality of ground leveling places, each having a different height position, the attachment position of level sensor (level detection device) has to be changed in accordance with each of the ground leveling places. Accordingly, it is very onerous to change the attachment position of the level sensor.